Finn
Finn, also known before by his sign number FN-2187, is a Human male former First Order Stormtrooper and a later stage discovered to be Force Sensitive. Biography First Order War 2. Nick of Time Finn was watching over the wounded when the Millenium Falcon came out of Hyperspace, being forced to due to the mechanical difficulties it was facing. While Poe Dameron, Chewbacca and Kaydel Ko Connix worked on getting the Falcon running, Finn and Rey looked around on Ione, hoping to get a decent hideout spot for the Falcon. When they finally found one, it came at the right time when the First Order arrived in the system. They manage to hide the Falcon in a large cave but the First Order probes find them. Together with the remainder of the Resistance members, Finn tries to hold them off as long as they can. They were saved in time by a new flotilla of ships arriving led by General Wedge Antilles. When they got away with the Falcon and landed within the Admirality. HotS - Finn and Poe Dameron were flying through the canyons on Coyn when they came under attack from armored warriors flinging vibrospears at them. Finn lands ahead of Poe and he tries to reason with the warriors, but Poe does a few flybys before landing as well. Finn was surprised when he learned that Poe knew one of the warriors named Galon Mentin. Finn and Poe are allowed to return to the Resistance base with a message for Leia Organa to meet the leader of the warriors on the spot where it all began. 8. The Third of my Circle He and Poe Dameron returned to Canto Bight to find out a spy that General Organa trusted with her life, Onyx. They make their way into the casino, but at first cannot find Onyx. They enter at a high stakes game inside the casino, where the transponder along with BB-8 solidify the spy. She reveals she knew all along who they were, along with her real name, Winter Celchu. The Canto Bight Police Department augmented with First Order troops and equipment find them out but they manage to escape to the Fathier stalls where Finn and BB-8 meet Temiri Blagg again. He helps them escape and Finn offers him a way off the planet, but Temiri prefers to stick around there. They return to the Admirality where Lieutenant Connix offers them two T65 X-Wing Starfighters to meet with Rey on Tython. 15. Deal against the Order Poe and Finn reunited with Rey aboard the Admirality and they had a happy reunion, with Rey telling the both of them about what happened to her on Bogden 3. Age of the Grand Republic HotS - He was under the tutelage of Jaina Tharen who was supposed to take him back to Ahch-To when he met with Rey and discovered that not only was she bothered with something, he felt something completely cold around her, as if death surrounds her. Rey assures him not to fear and then leaves and he relays these feelings to Jaina.